


28 February / Valentine Prompts ( 2019, DBH Edition )

by jerichoesassemble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 28 Day OTP Challenge, Anal Sex, Android Gavin Reed, Android Hank Anderson, Angry Sex, BDSM, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 - Freeform, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor In Lingerie, Detroit Become Human: Genderbent AU, Detroit Become Human: Reverse AU, Domestic Fluff, February Prompts 2019, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gavin is kinda an Asshole, Hannor, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, OTP Writing Challenge, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, They're all Switches TBH, Valentine's Day, but he's a sweet asshole, hankcon - Freeform, otp prompts, reed900, tw: ( android ) suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerichoesassemble/pseuds/jerichoesassemble
Summary: 28 Valentine Centered / Related HankCon & Reed900 Fics, Featuring RK1700.1. First Meeting (Reverse AU ! HankCon)2. Going Shopping Together (Reed900)3. “Dance with Me” (HankCon)4. Double Date (Reed900 & HankCon)5. Confession (HankCon)6. "Don't You Dare Touch Him" (Reverse AU ! RK1700)7. Secret Relationship (HankCon)8. Jealousy (Reverse AU ! Reed900)9. Watching a Horror Movie (Reed900)10. Roses (HankCon)11. In the Kitchen (Reed900)12. Playful Wrestling / Fighting (HankCon)13. Confession (HankCon)14. Valentine's Day (HankCon & Reed900)15. Public Sex (Reverse AU ! HankCon)16. Angry Sex (Reed900)17. “I Almost Lost You” Kiss (Reed900)18. Injury (Reverse AU ! HankCon)19. Playing Nurse (Reed900)20. Reincarnation (HankCon)21. Walking in the Rain (Reed900)22. Genderbent AU (HankCon & Reed900)23. Kiss on the Neck (Reed900)24. Heart (HankCon)25. Domestic Affection (HankCon)26. “I love you(r . .)” (HankCon)27. Teasing (Reverse AU ! Reed900)28. Foursome (HankCon & Reed900)





	1. 1. First meeting (Reverse AU ! HankCon)

**Author's Note:**

> Reverse AU ! Connor & Hank's first time meeting.

The thing with being one of a kind was that you never had to worry about being replaced. When you're an android with many successors who's sole purpose is to be better than you, you become forgotten – you're identified as outdated. As an android, being labeled as 'outdated,' is just as bad as being labeled as 'useless'; however, when your model is outdated, that's what you become to them. But when you're the only android of your kind, with no successors in line to take your place, you won't have to worry about that. Come to think of it, no android should have the ability to think for themselves on such matter at all – and the fact that they can is the reason the HK800 android had to be put into play.

Hank opened the door to the precinct, eyes automatically scanning the face of the first individual to walk past him. **Eugene Bishop** – no match. He stepped past the man, eyes rapidly searching the lobby of the building. He noticed the handful of odd looks thrown in his direction, yet he ignored them, using the opportunity to get a clear scan of their faces. **Burke, Dubois, Garcia** ; none of the scans matched the information of the officer he was requested to find. He walked further into the room, giving a barely noticeable nod to the android receptionist, before walking past her.

He found himself in the bullpen of the precinct, with fewer officers than the lobby. He walked into the room, eyes quickly scanning over the first few desks near the entrance. **Brown** and **Russo** – neither was an Anderson. He continued to walk, glancing over to an office visible through glass panes; the captain's he could only assume, considering the size of it. He did a thermal scan of the room, checking for any signs of other officers nearby that could be of assistance. Though in this case, sound acted quicker than his sensors, laughter audible from the conjoined break room. He canceled the scan, taking quick steps in the direction of the lounging area.

He stepped into the room, catching a glimpse of two officers standing next to the room's counter, one holding a plastic cup in his hand. At sight of the android negotiator, the laughter of the men died down, both pairs of eyes studying the HK800. Before the silence could become too overbearing, one of the officers – **Robert Lewis** – shifted his stance, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "I guess I'll catch you tomorrow then, Chris." The android looked over at the other officer, the man he was currently speaking to – **Officer Chris Miller**. "Take care," he gave him one last pat before maneuvering himself around the android, and out of the room.

As Robert walked away from the room, Chris turned to an already opened container of Monster (which was probably the same drink that was in the now empty cup,) bringing it to his lips. Hank knew that the officer wasn't interested in engaging in conversation, so he took it upon himself to speak first. "Officer Miller," the HK800 began, taking note of how Chris' brow arched at the use of his title. "My name is Hank, an android sent by Cyberlife to assist the department with their Android Unit – especially cases revolving around deviated androids. I am searching for one of your co-workers, the one I was assigned to."

"Now THAT explains a lot more. I knew androids didn't need bagels or energy drinks," Chris confirmed, taking a quick sip of the caffeinated drink before placing it on the counter. "However, you do know it's nearly 11 o'clock on a Friday night? It's a miracle that you even found me here this late. But hell, who knows? Who exactly are you looking for?"

The android ignored a majority of Chris' words, only taking note of the ones retaining to his current task – ones that would help him find the male quicker. "Lieutenant Connor Anderson. I was suggested to look for him at the precinct, considering he wasn't at his residence."

This time Chris' reaction was different: he laughed – as if Hank had just cracked the funniest joke he'd ever heard. "Anderson? God, this couldn't be more perfect. Connor's gonna be thrilled to hear that, but whether it'll be tonight or not, I'm not sure. He tends to leave as soon as he gets the chance." His words slow as his attention focuses on something behind Hank, it's presence signaled by the sound of gradually growing footsteps. "Let's see. Hey, Tina!"

"I see you've made yourself a new friend!" Hank's body stature changes as he turns to face the doorway, his sight immediately focused on the officer nearing the break room. It doesn't even take a command for his sensors to fire up, and he's instantly receiving a scan on the oncoming officer. **Tina Chen**.

"Very funny," Chris rolls his eyes, lips pulling into a grin as he watches the female enter. By Hank's analysis, the two must be close friends, considering their speech and body behavior around one another. "With all jokes aside, I need you to do me a solid."

"Shoot."

"Tell me, have you seen Anderson around?"

"I assume we're speaking about Connor, correct?" Tina arched her own brow, uniformed arms crossing over her chest. "Especially considering Niles' didn't even show his face at the precinct today." When Chris responded with a nod, Tina let out a soft hum. "He passed me about twenty minutes ago, and I haven't seen him since. But he's still clocked in, so he shouldn't have left. He knows better," she pauses, clicking her tongue as she thinks, before continuing. "If you're lucky enough, maybe you'll catch him on the roof; he tends to go up there for a smoke every now and then. Though, I'd hurry if I were you."

"Thank you for your assistance, Officer Chen – and yours as well, Officer Miller. You both have a good night," the HK800 quickly bid its farewell before walking out of the door, leaving both officers in silent murmur behind him. He walked with haste, identifying the building's floorplans to find the roof's access point. He eventually found the stairs leading to it, and in no time he was walking through the door and onto the roof. The sound of the opening door startled the man standing a few feet in front of him, causing him to shoot the android an agitated look.

"I'm guessin' the whole department's trying to gang up on me and put me into cardiac arrest?" **Lieutenant Connor Anderson**. "You don't know what I could've been doing – I could've had my dick out up here.

"Lieutenant," Hank chooses to ignore the questions of the officer, stepping further from the doorway before closing the door behind him. "My name is Hank, and I'm –"

"Let me guess, you're one of those plastic pricks from Cyberlife, aren't you? Are you here to take my job as well?" Connor cut him off quick, brown eyes sitting under narrowed brows, his voice laced with vivid annoyance. "Look, if you were sent to find someone to bother, I suggest trying someone else. I'm not really in the fucking mood today." It was clear as day that the human was telling the truth, however, Hank's programmed orders overrode the ones the Lieutenant gave, so he was out of luck.

"I'm afraid I can not do that, Lieutenant. I was assigned to find you and investigate a homicide – these orders cannot be modified or deleted." Hank began to near the human, studying the features of the agitated human. He took note of the constellation of freckles on his cheeks, ruling the possibility that the male had more scattered across his body. His hair was chocolate brown and unruly, the curls near flat from being thrown around in the wind. He was wearing slacks, his plain button down haphazardly tucked into his pants, the sleeves covered by a snug fitting black jacket.  
  
"Don't you take another step towards me," he near hissed around the cigarette in his mouth, brows furrowing deeply as he let out a puff of inhaled smoke. "Thank you, but no thanks. I don't work with advanced household appliances. I barely enjoy working with humans. Now if you'll excuse me," he stuck the cigarette back between his lips, before turning on his heel, walking towards the door – yet a rough hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
Connor's eyes snap up to the HK800, meeting the seemingly blank features of the android. "I'd suggest you get your hand off of me, or I'll save Cyberlife the trouble and disassemble you myself."  
  
Hank's response is wordless, the android's grip tightening gradually, and the space between them becoming nonexistent as the android steps close enough so that the two are nearly chest and chest. "My task is to find you, bring you to a homicidal crime scene, and solve it before the night is over. We will be going to this crime scene – whether you come with me willingly or make me have to throw you over my shoulder, is your choice, Lieutenant."  
  
Connor momentarily could only stand still and blink in disbelief, anger turning in his gut as he was overcome with the urge to shove off the android and ask **_who the hell did he think he was_**. He took a long drag of the cigarette in his mouth, before pulling it free, and tilting his head; letting out the cloud of smoke in the direction of the android's face. "Fuck you." Connor knew the android didn't have ownership of real lungs, so it probably wouldn't affect him, but damn well did that make him feel better.

"On the clock? That wouldn't be very professional," Hank's words are nonchalant, grip loosening on Connor's arm as he regains his professional composure. "Perhaps . . you'll have better luck **_after_ **the investigation."


	2. 2. Going Shopping Together (Reed900)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin & Nines go shopping with each other for groceries, much to Gavin's dismay.

"How much longer do we have to be in here?"  
  
"Detective, we've only been in the store for approximately six minutes and twenty-seven seconds –"  
  
Gavin's responding groan was the reminder in Nines mind that the two were on two completely different levels of maturity. If you were to guess their age by their behavior alone, it was estimated that at least five out of eight people would choose Nines as the older of the two. Of course, Nines was an advanced android with high levels of maturity, even after his deviancy. In contrast, Gavin was a caffeine addicted detective with a sick sense of humor and an average level of maturity for his age. Long story short: the comparison of the two wouldn't be very fair.  
  
"If you were going to complain about the shopping, why would you offer to come with me in the first place?" Nines questioned whilst pulling their cart closer to an adjacent shelf. Nines was usually the one that did the shopping for the household, considering that if he didn't, Gavin would starve to death. The only thing Gavin constantly had in his cabinets was a container of instant ramen noodles, ones which had been there since Nines moved in with him months ago. Gavin claimed that one day they could become of use, and even though they were over a year old, Nines was convinced to leave them be. Recognizing the fact that Gavin could care less about his assumption of food was one of the few reasons Nines traveled alone when shopping. Another reason was that shopping with Gavin was pretty close to shopping with a child.

But then again, his childlike nagging would be worth it to make sure that the detective was in good shape, mentally and physically. Nines moved in with the detective a month or so before the revolution reached its peak – this also taking place around the same time as Nine's deviation. He wasn't sure if his sudden awareness of Gavin's poor eating habits were in result of his deviation, but the fact was quickly noticeable to the android. He insisted that the detective let him go shopping for the household, and even prepare a few of his meals so that he didn't have to rely on going out for dinner often. Over a short period of time, Nines was aware of what he liked and disliked, and he even had a few meals he knew to make frequently; ones that would help brighten his mood after an especially aggravating day at the precinct. Now, months later, Nines' had the basics of Gavin's shopping list memorized.  
  
"I didn't think that you would take such a long time with it," Gavin's words come out low, his eyes following Nines hands as he reaches out for an item to inspect. Despite Nines' ability to see the details of the food, including its ingredients and how healthy it would be, without having to read the fine print, Gavin still complained about how slow the android worked. "You can't tell me there isn't anything that you would rather be doing, instead of shopping."  
  
"Food is one of the main priorities on my list," the android uttered, eyes scanning over the part of the shelf in his view as he placed back an object he decided against purchasing. "Therefore, I can honestly tell you that there isn't anything else I'd be wanting to do at the moment," he concludes as he leans over, picking up one of the cans from one of the lower levels of the shelf.

"I don't believe that for a second," Gavin begins, watching his newly acquired view closely (courtesy of his android.) "There are dozens of things I'd rather be doing right now –" He absentmindedly reaches out to play with the fabric of the hoodie the android is wearing. "And I could name every one if I wanted to. Ergo, you can't tell me that you don't feel the same way." His attention on the piece of clothing is short-lived, his hand slipping from the jacket to the denim jeans hugging his legs gently. Trusting his peripheral, he slips his fingers inside the constricting back pocket, pads of his fingers pushing fabric closer against the andriod's build.

"Despite my deviance, I still know that my priorities – our priorities – come before anything less important," he stands up, can in hand as he ignores the noticeable touch against his backside. "I don't understand how you, of all people, don't see that most of the time as well." The metal cart rattles as the container makes contact with the bottom of it, the creaking of wheels joining the racket as he begins to push it.

Gavin follows suit, the few fingers being joined by the entirety of his hand, the male using his grasp as leverage to keep the android near him. "Well, I'd rather not eat dinner one night if it means I get more time with you. I'd sacrifice multiple dinners for that." The statement earns the detective a sideways glance from the taller android – his look a mixture of concern and disapproval. 

"The fact that I suspect no use of sarcasm concerns me gravely," the RK900 spoke, his brow narrowing somewhat as he nears the end of the aisle. He breaks his attention from Gavin to pull the basket into another section of the grocery store, a section with multiple containers holding frozen goods. Gavin (reluctantly) withdraws his hand from the other's pants to allows Nines the ability to move to the frozen goods. "The fact that you're more engrossed in that bag of crab than me concerns me gravely."

"Well, if you'd like me to get technical, Detective, I would like to make you aware that this task would go easier if you were helping me gather the needed items," he pulls free two different bags with each hand, studying them momentarily before placing one back in the frozen container. He stands within arms reach of the basket before tossing in the bag with a THUMP. "It's a more efficient method than you standing around and complaining such as a child would." He looks up to catch the eyes of the officer, keeping them locked (for a period longer than considering normal,) until the other breaks the contact with a turn of his head.

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't have a notepad built into my brain. Besides – you looked like you had everything covered over there," he motions to the basket aside him, shoulders humping with an unenthusiastic shrug. "But I mean . . if that'll get us home faster –"  
  
"It was only a joke, Detective. I'll begin to wrap it up now," his features visibily soften, stepping near the smaller male with a small, yet heartfelt smile on his lips. His hand reaches for his shoulder, it slowly making its way to rest against his cheek as he speaks. "Just, try to hold it out just a little bit longer. I'll make sure it's worth your while when we get home."  
  
Gavin's eyes lift from his chest to his face, keeping them set upon the view of the android's grey irises. "Yeah – alright. I can hold out a little bit more. What's another fifteen minutes compared to forty?"  
  
"That's the spirit . . even though, it's only been twenty."


End file.
